Faces
by The Stars At Night
Summary: SWTOR. Sith Warrior Mesh'la Sa'yc is plowing through a Republic vessel with her good friend, Britlah. Mesh'la is surprised to find that she's looked at the face of every man she killed, and she doesn't realize why until she sees a somewhat familiar face.


Faces

* * *  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I probably never will. Britlah Soracken(She's actually in the Darklighter legacy...) belongs to my sister. Mesh'la Sa'yc belongs to me.  
Author's Note: I tried very hard to write this fighting scene. Thanks to my awesome sister, this story has been edited, like all the others, so give her some credit.  
P.S. Lol, that sister of mine also told me that whenever I went to spell lightning, I spelled lighting instead(No worries, that's been fixed.)... So I guess a new Force power is throwing lamps. :P  
* * *_

Mesh'la Sa'yc ran behind her fellow Sith.

The ship was exploding around them, but that didn't stop the Republic troops from trying to stop them.

They should have learned; no one survives a battle with a Sith.

No one.

Her friend and fellow Sith, Britlah Soracken, slowed to a stop, taking a moment to gather her breath.

"How long have we been running?" she asked between gasps.

"Not nearly long enough," Mesh'la answered as Republic troops rounded the corner.

"There they are," one shouted. "Attack!"

Mesh'la broke into a sprint, attempting to cover the distance before they could fire a shot.

The Force threw her a warning as she ran, nudging her to jump up and grab one of the pipes that spanned the ceiling.

Mesh'la's hands gripped the pipe with a distinguished clang, and after her momentum swung her legs parallel to the ceiling, she let go.

Lightning danced under her from Britlah to the troops, giving her just a little more time.

The lightning ended and Mesh'la hit the ground running.

It wasn't that far, now.

As she ran she reached her hands to her belt to grab her precious lightsabers.

Mesh'la flipped the hilts and activated the blades, sending one red and one blue, downwards.

She didn't slow once she neared them, bringing one foot up to kick into the jaw of a trooper.

And she didn't stop there.

She kicked her other foot up off the ground, sending her into an airborne roll.

Mesh'la landed gracefully before she turned back around, slashing her lightsaber into the closest trooper.

The Force shouted another warning, sending Mesh'la dropping down so that she sat on her ankles.

Lightning bolted over her head, sending another trooper writhing to the ground.

The electricity made her auburn hair stand up from her head.

Britlah could put up a good fight, even if it ended up messing up her hair.

Rolling her eyes, Mesh'la turned, putting one hand's knuckles to the ground.

She then kicked herself up and over the nearest trooper before spinning to slash her lightsaber through his waist.

She sucked in a deep breath once they were all alone.

Then she extinguished her blades, clipping the hilts back to her belt.

Mesh'la turned to meet Britlah's gaze; even though they both had blue eyes, their gazes were fire.

Next thing she knew, Mesh'la found herself walking around the hallway, taking a long hard look at each of the faces.

Then she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Why did she need to go and look at the faces of every Republic soldier she killed?

"Mesh'la," Britlah's accented voice spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"We need to get going before this ship cracks open and lets the vacuum of space suck our internal organs out our mouths," Britlah answered.

Mesh'la nodded in agreement, waiting a moment before she began running again.

Their feet pounded on the metal floors, giving the comforting sounds of metallic clanks as they went.

Mesh'la was in the lead now, slowing as she rounded the corner.

Right there, in front of the open door to the hanger bay, stood a heavily armored man, with two other men standing beside him.

She paused a moment, swallowing roughly, before taking off down the hall.

It didn't take her long to get to the troopers, only a moment before she stood face-to-face with the heavily armed one.

She smiled; he snarled.

Then he threw a punch, which she easily ducked away from.

Being small gives you certain advantages.

Mesh'la twirled around him, stopping at one of his escorts, only sparing the smallest moment to spear a lightsaber through his heart.

Then she twirled to the other, but instead of spearing him, she cut both arms and legs off, then she took his head off before he even hit the ground, admiring how easily the saber blade slid through flesh, blood, and bone.

Mesh'la turned back to the other man, whom was getting shocked full of lightning, thanks to Britlah.

It only took another quick stab to end his life.

Not even a moment after he hit the ground, Britlah flew past her into the hanger.

Mesh'la hesitated.

She looked at the face of the heavily armored man; he was just another face.

Then the one she dismembered; another unrecognizable face.

"Mesh'la! Come on! We need to go! _Now!"_

She reached out her foot and pushed the last body over to his back.

He had black hair and blue eyes.

Mesh'la looked at him another moment.

He wasn't Akaan'ade.

Mesh'la turned, ran through the hanger, jumped onto the ship, and palmed the door shut.

It flew out of the hanger, not a moment to soon.

The Republic flagship burst into pieces behind them.

Both Darth Baras and Darth Zash wanted that ship gone.

And gone it was, along with all the Republic soldiers.

None of them had been her brother.

The End


End file.
